Special Delivery
by justagirl8225
Summary: She never expected to be alone on Christmas... Lita x Randy


**Title**: Special Delivery  
**Pairing/Character**: Lita/Randy beginnings, John, Dawn, Trish, Victoria, Lilian, Edge, Jeff, Benoit & Christian.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own, I borrow.  
**Rating**: K +  
**Summary**: She never expected to be alone on Christmas.  
**Spoilers**: No.  
**Author Note** Usage of real names 'cos I want to.. It's sappy, fluffy and entirely fictional.. I'm not sure if it really is my best, if it's typical of myself but...eh, I really don't care. And the usual, I ignore a lot of real life elements.. Save for Lita leaving the WWE.

Written as a challenge response in the lita fics community at LiveJournal. Anything in italics will represent a written note.

* * *

_**December 22- Atlanta, Georgia**_

Amy Dumas let out a soft sigh, curling up on the couch in the living room of her home.. Christmas was in three days and she had yet to see any of her friends. Certainly, she'd received Christmas cards, Trish called her every week to check in...Adam, John and Randy called her at least once a week to see how she was doing.. But...it just wasn't the same.. She did have her Christmas tree up, it was partly decorated but.. Something was missing. Sweeping her reddish-brown hair from her face, hazel eyes swept over the room. It looked like Christmas on the inside but it didn't feel like Christmas..

"Oh well," the former diva moved from the couch, "I might as well open that box from Jeff."

The box in question looked innocent enough, sitting where she had left it...right in the hallway near the front door. Similar boxes had arrived since last week.. With mailing addresses from St. Louis, Toronto and Tampa. But, just as she was raising the box cutter to open one of the packages, the doorbell rang.. Amy frowning slightly before she rose from her spot on the floor.

"Delivery for a Ms. Dumas?"

"That's me," Amy replied evenly, "may I ask who it's from?"

The delivery man looked up from his clipboard, "one from a L.M Varon, California.. D. Psatlis, New Jersey, A. Copeland, Florida and J. Reso, Florida." A light frown, "oh.. And one from a L. Garcia, New York." He held out the clipboard to her, "sign here please."

Amy scibbled her name quickly, accepting the first few packages then the rest. "Thank you."

The delivery man smiled, "Happy Holidays!"

The redhead nodded slowly, starting to go back inside when she noticed the mail box. "Huh.. Didn't even hear that." Reaching into the mailbox, she retrieved the three letters...her fingertips grazing over a postcard before she removed everything.

_Open me!_

Amy blinked at the green envelope, the handwriting and return address telling her it was from Jeff. "What are you planning Jeffrey Nero.." Frowning, she opened the envelope..

_Hey girl,_

_By now, I'm sure you've gotten your presents...and hey, even mine should be there! I sent it last month to be on the safe side.._

_Here's a hint.. Open mine first._

_Love ya,_

_Jeff_

_P.S. I wish I could be there with you./i_

"I wish you could too, Jeff." Biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from crying, Amy moved back to the expanded pile of boxes...locating Jeff's first.

"Stockings?"

Shaking her head a bit, and keeping in mind that Jeff was a little eccentric.. Amy removed the stockings from the box...reaching into the box again to find stocking hangers for the fireplace.

"Why in the world would he send me stockings for everyone when they won't be here?"

In spite of her hesitance, the former diva hung up the stockings.. Barely having the room to fit all eleven of them.

"That's a tight fit."

Wiping her hands on her pants, she went back to the boxes...another note in Jeff's box.

_From Cameron to West Newbury, have fun!_

"That must be John.." Amy picked up the box cutter again, picking through the pile until she found the package that John had sent her. "If Jeff sent me stockings, I'm not even sure I want to know.."

Once again, she crouched down on the floor, opening the box from John in minutes..

"Ornaments and a note.."

_Save these for later_

"Why would I--" She shook her head, instead reading more of the note.

_I'd be by to help ya an' all that, but I got held up in Tampa.. RAW ain't the same without you Ames._

Amy smiled sadly, bringing the open box to the Christmas tree, turning the piece of paper over..

_Moving on to a neighbor of mine now.. It's on the Edge, if ya know what I mean._

"Adam," the former diva moved back to the pile of boxes.. "Good timing, Copeland." She opened the box, a hand reaching in to find more ornaments and icicle lights.. At the bottom of the box, she found another note..

_It's your most favourite person in the whole wide world, Ames._

"One of them anyway.."

_Save the lights and the ornaments for later, okay? And just trust me.. You know you want to._

Rolling her eyes, Amy turned the note over..

_Go see JayJay for the next clue._

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry at this point," Amy moved to the next package on the list, "maybe both.."

Moving quickly, she opened the package from Jason...bringing out two snowglobes wrapped in a tree skirt.

"Trust you Jay.. I needed a new tree skirt."

_Long time no write._

"Too long.."

_I miss ya Ames.. I want to be there, since we're not too far from each other now but.. I can't._

Amy wiped away a tear, "great.. Now I'm crying."

_Open up the box from Toronto next, eh?_

"Trish."

The box from Trish contained Christmas cookies, candy canes and a collage style picture frame.

_Hey Ames, I bet this brings back memories, huh? Now, now.. Don't cry, alright? I know I can't make it there for Christmas but.. Now you have me in spirit! Stratusfaction guaranteed._

Amy couldn't help but smile at that, turning the notecard over..

_Fly on over to California, girl._

"Lisa."

More ornaments, a gingerbread house and another snowglobe..

_The house is from Rob.. He says to call him, by the way._

"He has my phone number."

_And we both know how spacey he can be, so it's best you call him.. I wish I could see you for Christmas Ames.. I miss you tons!  
xoxo, Lisa_

_P.S. Take a trip to New York City!_

"Lilian."

Homemade ornaments this time around, three new Christmas CD's and presents for Macknezie..

_I just couldn't leave that little cutie pie out of this.. I miss you Amy and I wish I could be there.. You don't know how much.._

Amy traced over an inkblot..

_I'm done crying now.. I promised myself I wouldn't, but.. I just miss you so much._

"Lils.."

_Before I completely lose it again.. I'll tell you to hop over to Jersey. Love you lots!_

"Dawn.. If she sent me clothes."

_Don't start with me Ames.. I saw this and I just had to get it for you. Do us both a favour, go change before you do anything else...Humour me, please?_

Amy rolled her eyes, removing the dark red dress from the box. "I'll get you back for this."

_Thank you!_

"You aren't welcome."

_I've already made plans to visit Chris Benoit, so hopefully we can swing by your way.. I miss you girlie.. Call me!_

Amy shook her head, hazel eyes moving to the last box. "Randy.."

_You need a Christmas tree topper._

"Oh my gosh.."

_And don't tell me it's too nice for you, it's perfect.. I don't think I have to tell you how much I miss you, how much I want you to come back._

Amy set the note down for a moment, wiping away a tear...She had been okay saying her goodbyes to Lisa and Lilian.. And Adam.. John had her caught between laughter and tears.. Randy had her crying.

_If I could be there, you know I would be.. Adam too.. and John. We all miss you Ames._

The former diva sniffled, setting the note aside once more to stack the boxes and put them in the closet.. Christmas was turning out to be even worse than she had thought..

"And now, I have more packages?" Amy straightend out the dress Dawn had sent her, composing hersel before she opened the door..

"Ho, ho--"

"Skip the formality so we can go inside please."

"You're ruining my Santa act."

"You ain't wearin' a reindeer suit, jackass."

Amy bit her lower lip, hazel eyes falling first on Rudolph, "John?"

"Can you please tell fatso to move so I can go inside?"

The former diva rolled her eyes, shaking her head when 'Santa' decided to use his fake whip on Rudolph.. "And Santa must be Adam."

"Ho, ho, eh."

Amy stepped aside so the reindeer could enter. "I thought you were all busy.." Eyes widening when Trish, Lilian, Lisa, Dawn and Chris Benoit made their appearances.

Lisa smiled sheepishly, "umm.. Surprise? And did you honestly think we were going to let you celebrate Christmas by yourself?"

Dawn wrapped her friend in a hug, "we stayed with Chris until today.. And we've actually been waiting at the end of the street.. Just to make sure you got the rest of your packages."

A smile slowly spread across Amy's face, hazel eyes moving over each person in turn.. "I just can't believe you all are here." The former diva moved back to the door, starting to close it when a pointed shoe blocked her path. "The head elf I presume.."

Jeff grinned, "Merry Christmas, baby girl."

Amy wrapped her arms around the Cameron native, "thank you Jeff... For organising this."

Jeff scoffed, "I had help, believe you me.. Dawnie, Trish, Lils, Lisa."

"I don't get a hug?"

Amy blinked at the body behind Jeff, "Jay?"

The blonde man held out his arms, "they made me be the Grinch."

"I still love you anyway," she embraced him tightly, "I've missed you, JayJay."

He kissed her forehead, "I've missed you too.. But, we'll catch up later, eh? I've got to help Santa fill stockings."

Amy nodded easily, her smile still in place as she started to close the door again..

"I didn't drive all the way from St. Louis to have the door shut in my face," Randy half joked. "Or is this your way of--"

She tugged him inside, "and you couldn't tell me this was going on?"

He tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear, "I wanted to." With his free hand, he held up a few sprigs of misetltoe. "Dawn's idea, not mine. She put me in charge of hanging them so.. I'll pick some non-used entryways."

Amy perched on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I've missed you, Randy."

Before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss. "Something I wanted to do when you left."

John rolled his eyes at the pair, "are y'all gonna stand there or y'all gonna help us? We gots to get this house lookin' right."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, tangling her fingers with Randy's as they joined the group in the living room.. Trish hanging up the picture collage while Lisa, Lilian and Jeff decorated the tree.. Chris Benoit taking care of the lights.. John loading the CD player and setting out food.. And once everything was done, Amy let out a contented sigh.

Now it looked and felt like Christmas.

**- FIN -**


End file.
